ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Erodinian
Erodinians are Sandbox's species in some timelines and continuities. They live on the planet Non Precipi. Erodinians are not from any specific series, and are free to be included in your series. Be sure to add the names of any notable individuals into the 'Known Erodinians' section of this page. Appearance Erodinians appear to be made mostly of sand. Their exact appearance varies due to their shape shifting powers, so the following only describes their skeleton: They have three fingers and three toes on each hand or foot, even if they appear to have more or less. Their eyes are a bright green. Biology Erodinian skin is made entirely of sand. Some people make the incorrect assumption that this means they are entirely made of sand, which is not true. Technically their skeleton is made of Sandstone. Their is nothing particularly unique about the sand that makes up most of their body. Inside their skeleton lies their vulnerable organic innards, including their vital organs. History Earth-1010 Erodinians are currently in an alliance with the T'zun Army and Vesuviusapiens. Powers Although appearing to be made only of sand, Erodinians actually possess a solid skeleton which is in turn surrounded by sand. They can manipulate the sand as though it were their own flesh, and its solid nature allows them to even stretch their skeleton if need be. However, doing this makes their joints weaker. This skeleton makes them physically very strong and the sand makes them incredibly durable as well as giving them limited shape-shifting ability. The reason that Erodinians are made of sand is so that they can disguise themselves amongst the sandy deserts of their home planet. Skilled Erodinians can turn their own skeletons into sand which makes it harder for them to be found in their natural environments. Weaknesses Skilled Erodinians can turn their own skeletons into sand, however doing so makes them more susceptible to their weaknesses but also makes it harder for them to be found. This can also leave their biological insides undefended. Water can make Erodinians sluggish and unable to shape shift. In large amounts, it can even kill them. The cold can also slow down Erodinians, as they fare better in warmer environments. Notable Erodinians Sandbox *Sandbox - Free use Sandbox alien *Sandbox - Curtis 10 continuity, Triomnitrix DNA sample *Sandbox - Ben 10: New Age continuity, Omnitrix DNA sample *Sandbox - Earth-1010, Omnitrix DNA sample **Quicksand - Earth-1010/Dimension 23, Omnitrix DNA sample *Sandbox - Simien 10: Blood Monkey continuity, Hexatrix DNA sample. Erodinian Hybrids/Fusions *Sandpit (Biomnitrix fusion, 1/2 Ophidian) *Sandfare (Biomnitrix fusion, 1/2 Unknown) *Entropy (1/2 as Kevin, 1/25 as Entropy) Etymology The name 'Erodinian' comes from the word 'erode', which is when rock is gradually worn and broken down by natural means. This is how sand is created. Gallery Erodinian sandbox.png|Sandbox Red Sandbox.png|Red sand variant (credit to Creeps) Sandbox Earth-1010.png|Pink sand variant (Earth-1010 only) Ben 23 Sandbox.png|Grey sand variant (Dimension 23) Trivia *Erodinains have a natural predator that can easily overpower them and consume what little biological matter is hidden within their skeletons. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Sand Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Earth-775775 Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Aaronbill3's Alien Arsenal Category:Earth-1010 Category:Erodinians Category:Death of Ben 10